1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods used to communicate with and control telecommunications devices in telephonic networks such as those configured to transport and process voice and data calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern telecommunications networks typically include and utilize a varied array of telecommunications devices such as call routing switches, hubs, routers, etc. Many, if not most, devices are intelligent in terms of their ability to generate and receive messages and instructions (directives) related to particular call processing, routing, and the like. Such intelligence is realized by a device's ability to be programmed such as via software logic and the like.
For example, devices known as Interactive Voice Response Units (IVRUs) typically are used to automatically respond to calls such as by audibly prompting callers with pre-defined (digitally recorded) voice messages such as those used in call centers to route callers to particular response facilities or personnel. Such IVRUs typically work in conjunction with call routing switches and complex database facilities that generate and transmit messages and directives which are realized in automatic call response. Such messages can includes directives and other information related to the existence of a new call arriving at a particular switch, how a particular set of IVRU facilities will respond to the call, and other call processing parameters such as billing and call tracking information.
The intelligent nature of such telecommunications devices has allowed telecommunications providers such as Inter-Exchange Carriers (IXCs), etc. to offer wide varieties of communications services that connect people in ways never thought possible. Unfortunately, however, as telecommunications services providers face consumer desires for more and richer telecommunications services, they also are faced with significant problems in terms of interfacing and coupling disparate telecommunications devices to deliver expanded functionality. Such problems are exacerbated by the fact that telecommunications providers often must install and operate devices that are manufactured by a multitude of vendors, that operate based on a unique, possibly proprietary, messaging schemes, and that may not interface with other telecommunications devices without requiring significant effort in terms of customization and configuration.
For example, in the debit card and pre-paid calling card industries, service providers such as IXCs often must integrate devices such as switches and IVRUs manufactured by numerous vendors to deliver a particular feature set. Such devices may be configured to operate upon messages formatted according to a proprietary or open-standards based scheme. Currently, the only way to integrate such devices is to manage the messages generated by and sent to the same using complex, customized software and computing platforms and the like. A particular device's vocabulary and messaging format may be totally and completely different from others thus making difficult the combination of device specific features to deliver new and feature rich services and the like. And, beside offering new services, billing and call tracking related to existing services also are compounded by the difficulty of combining disparate telecommunications devices manufactured by a multitude of vendors. The difficulties associated with billing and call tracking can prevent development and deployment of pre-paid card services, for example, which, ultimately, prevents callers from realizing and enjoying new, telecommunications services.
Thus there exists a need to provide new and improved systems and methods that will allow telecommunications service providers to integrate disparate telecommunications devices and that will facilitate effective and efficient communications with and control of the same. To be viable such systems and methods must be capable of receiving disparate device messages, understanding the same, translating such disparate device messages, and generating outbound device specific directives so that such systems and methods act as interfaces. The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems and needs squarely and provides such new and improved systems and methods as described below.